


Flustered Birds

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Fareeha flirts. Angela is gay.





	Flustered Birds

“Give it to me straight, doc. Am I gonna live?”

Angela sighed. Partly she sighed because yes, of course Fareeha was going to be live. It was just a bruise. A big bruise, for sure, running across the woman’s shoulder blades, but really? Fareeha did not need to come to her for that. Fareeha had been doing this - coming to the medbay with tiny, insignificant injuries - for quite a while now. Angela was beginning to get annoyed. 

Or, at least, she would be annoyed if Fareeha wasn’t Fareeha. Not only did she flirt incessantly and cheesily (often causing Angela to laugh and/or blush) but the muscular woman always found an excuse to display said stunning musculature to Angela. Like now, for instance, where Fareeha was sitting on the examination table with her shirt off, allowing Angela an unhindered view of her back, whose muscles rippled every so often as the ebony-haired woman “shifted.”

That was the other reason that Angela was sighing. She _so_ wanted to run her hands over that glorious back, but her professionalism would not let her. Speaking of that, she should probably give Fareeha some reply. The first thing she came up with was this:

_ I’m afraid I cannot do that, Fareeha. You see, I am very, very gay._

Angela rejected the idea almost instantly. She liked Fareeha very much, and it was not an untrue statement, but-

“What?”

_Oh. Oh dear,_ Angela thought. _I said that aloud, didn’t I?_ She let out a sound that could only be described as a squeak, and promptly scuttled from the room, completely crimson.

Fareeha was left alone in the now-silent medbay, stunned and blushing hotly, wondering if her ears had deceived her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
